GrosseryTales Wiki
Welcome to the GrosseryTales Wiki GrosseryTales is a children's animated series created by Dirty Puppet featuring grosseries in stories conveying moral themes base on Christanity. History The show was created by Tom Vischer and Jim Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Tom originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he watched "Grossery Gang (Webseries)" and when he looked at Pizza Face, Rocky, Sparkles and the other Grosseries, he thought that was the best choice, Grosseries. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Tom then joined with Jim Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Tom did one on "The Princess and the Spray Bottle", but telling it from the spray bottle's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches To, drew became the basis for GrosseryTales. The name itself came from Jim Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about Grosseries telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, GrosseryTales is the third video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Dirty Puppet being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Tom in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Tom says that they have colored iris', similar to the Shopkins series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Doc Broc's hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 #Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified? #Asbury Wants Me To Understand Them!?! #Are You Really Nice? #Jeff, Austin, and Yugo #Ian and the Giant Vaccuum #The Ball That Saved Christmas #Very Funny Songs #RockyBoy! And the Goo From Planet Mars! #Peter and the Mega Forcefield #Madame Zit Cream #The End of Funniness? #RockyBoy and the Ferocious Piglet Season 2 #King Joe And The Ducky #Ella.. The Lady Who Became Queen #Henry The Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Funny Song Countdown #Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Heart of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little George #An Easter Story #A Grossery’s Tale #Karate of the Opera #Vick and the Great Popcorn War #Indiana Rocky and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Seeds Season 3 #Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler #RockyBoy and the Bad Grossery #David: Tuba Warrior #Harold and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Auto #Pizza Sawyer and Huckleberry Rocky's Big River Rescue #Greg and the Amazing Promise #Indiana Rocky and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving #Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't #Sweetbottle Beauty: A Girl After Neptune's Own Heart Season 4 #It's an Ugly Life #Twas The Day Before Easter #Princess and the Queen of Pop #The Little Guitar Boy #Robin Clip and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Propless Princess #The League of Incredible Grosseries #The Little House That Could #MacRocky and the Stinky Cheeseburger Battle #Merry Rocky and the True Light of Christmas Season 5 #Grosseries in Space: The Funnel Frontier #Sunday Night Fever #Beauty and the Brout #Nick's Ark Feature Films #Luigi: A GrosseryTales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A GrosseryTales Movie Computer Games #Indiana Rocky and the Coconut Apes #GrosseryTales: The Mystery of Grossery Island #Luigi: A ObjectTales Game #GrosseryTales: Grossery Carnival #GrosseryTales' Creativity City #GrosseryTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! #GrosseryTales: RockyBoy and the Bad Grossery Videogame Spinoffs #3-2-1 Shopkins! #RockyBoy: The Cartoon Adventures #GrosseryTales on TV #GrosseryTales in the House #GrosseryTales in the City #GrosseryTales: 12 Stories In One #GrosseryTales: Another 12 Stories In One #GrosseryTales: Yet Another 12 Stories In One #GrosseryTales: More Yet Another 12 Stories In One #GrosseryTales: 4 Stories In One Appisodes #3 Builders #Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys #A Warrior's Tale #A Walled Situation Compilations #If I Sang A Funny Song #Lessons From The Sock Drawer #Lessons From The Sock Drawer 2 #Lessons From The Sock Drawer 3 #Asbury Made You Special #Asbury Loves You Very Much #Rocky Learns To Listen #Pizza Face Lends A Helping Hand #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 #Lettuce Love One Another #Silly Little Thing Called Love #Happy Together! #GrosseryTales: Live! Sing Yourself Funny #Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! #Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong #Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West #Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Donut #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton #GrosseryTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cebu #Boyz in the Mart- Sing Yourself Funny! #GrosseryTales: Growing Generous Kids! #GrosseryTales: Growing Patient Kids! #GrosseryTales: Growing Faithful Kids! #GrosseryTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! #GrosseryTales: Growing Courageous Kids! #GrosseryTales: Growing Confident Kids! #All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 #All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 #All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 #All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's #GrosseryTunes #GrosseryTunes 2 #GrosseryTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Grossery! #GrosseryTunes 4 #GrosseryTunes 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler #A Very Antique Christmas #And Now It's Time for Funny Songs with Rocky #Christian Hit Music #Boyz in the Mart #GrosseryTales Greatest Hits #Here I Am to Worship #Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids #25 Favorite Funny Songs! #Songs for a Princess #RockyBoy: The Soundtrack #Luigi: A GrosseryTales Movie Soundtrack #The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A GrosseryTales Movie Soundtrack #GrosseryRocks! #GrosseryTales Worship Songs #Pizza and Rocky Sing the 70's #Pizza and Rocky Sing the 80's #Pizza and Rocky Go Country #Neptune Made You Special! #Neptune Loves You Very Much! #Sweetbottle's Songs for Girls #25 Favorite Very GrossertTunes #More 25 Favorite Very GrosseryTunes #Even MORE 25 Favorite Very GrosseryTunes #75 Favorite Very Grossery Tunes! #25 Favorite Sunday School Songs #25 Favorite Christmas Songs #25 Favorite Lullaby Songs #25 Favorite Action Songs #25 Favorite Toddler Songs #25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs #25 Favorite Bible Songs #Storytime with Pizza and Rocky- Volume 1 #Storytime with Pizza and Rocky- Volume 2 #All the Songs: Volume One Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse